Just Say You Like Me
by reallyJavannah
Summary: Chad falls for Sonny, but what happens when he tells her a mean joke by accident? Will he try to fix it? CHANNY


Hey guys, this is a songfic that I just wrote :) I don't really like it though, I love the song though.

Song: Say You Like me- We The Kings

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, if I did, Channy would've began in the first episode haha. & I don't own this amazing song, if I did, I wonder what I'd do... haha

Oooh, can you guys also please read my story Soneone Else Shares Your Pain, I need 88 or more reviews to make my sequel, Please help me :)

* * *

><p>She's the girl that no one ever knows.<br>And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello.  
>She's just waiting for that one to take her hand<br>And shake her up.  
>I bet I could.<p>

Sonny Munroe, the new girl on So Random! its interesting how I bumped into her in the hallway and instantly fell of her in less that 5 seconds, "Hi." she shyly smiled at me, "Hi." she said quietly to me. I stood up and dusted myself off, I held out my hand for her, "I'm Chad, and you are?" I knew her name, I just wanted to talk to her, "Sonny." she smiled at me. "I love Mackenzie Falls, but my show says that I can't watch it." I smiled back at her, "Well you're welcome to watch the falls anytime." Portlyn came over to us, "Eww, Chad why are you talking to a Random?" I laughed at her, "Yeah, why?" she rolled her eyes at me, "Randoms are strictly off limits, you know that." I shrugged, I pretended that I hates Sonny, "Play along." I whispered in her ear. She nodded, "Move Random!" I saw a flash of hurt in her eyes, "I'll be glad to." she said rather sadly, I moved away from her for a little bit and when I turned around, she was gone.

I wish my heart was always on her mind.  
>'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time.<br>Forget me not, forget me now.  
>I've come too far to turn around.<br>I'm here tonight.

That was 2 months ago, Sonny and I aren't on speaking terms at all now. Honestly, I think I'm in love with her, I mean I never dated before (Shocking right? The CDC doesn't have a girlfriend.) and I know for a fact that this is love, I mean I actually get butterflies staring at her. Every single day, Sonny Munroe, every hour Sonny Munroe, Every minute Sonny Munroe. I think you get it. "Hey Sonny." I said leaning on her chair, her eyes still had a tiny singe of hurt in them, "Hi Chad. Bye Chad." she left me I hope she didn't forget me. Then again, I hope she does so we can start fresh. Wait, tonight's the studio sleepover, hopefully she'll be here. I heard her and blondie talking, "Sonny you're coming to the studio sleepover right?" she sounded uncertain, "Yeah I guess."  
>"Please, please, please come." she thought for a second, "Okay." that's all I needed to know. I already had my stuff packed (Hey, I pack early.) for tonight so I don't need to go home, I'll order eat take out tonight.<p>

'Cause I'm never going down,  
>I'm never giving up.<br>I'm never gonna leave,  
>So put your hands up.<br>If you like me,  
>Then say you like me.<br>I'm never going down,  
>I'm never giving up.<br>I'm never gonna leave,  
>So put your hands up.<br>If you like me,  
>Then say you like me.<p>

I love Sonny, I'm not giving up my chance to be with her, at all. I can't risk losing her. I'll do anything to have her, anything. I fell asleep one day dreaming that she was telling me not to leave her, I'll never ever in my life do that. I hope that one day she actually says she likes me.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<br>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<p>

She's the girl that no one ever knows.  
>Works a double just to buy her clothes.<br>Nicotine and faded dreams,  
>Baby, just believe<br>There's no one else like me.

No one actually knew Sonny Munroe, I was the first one out of her cast to talk to her, now she talks to more people, she barely talks to me anymore, I think I upseted her alot and I feel sorry, I pray she forgives me. I looked on the ground, nicotine, I think it causes faded dreams when you try to quit, Sonny Munroe is my never ending dream. I saw her diary once, it was laying on her chair and I read it without her knowing. It says that she wants a perfect guy who loves her so so much. I am that guy, I have to prove it to her. I don't know how but I'll find a way.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<br>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<p>

It's time to fall into my arms.  
>'Cause I've been waiting for too long.<br>You're an angel,  
>Grab your halo,<br>And lets fly tonight.

I want and need Sonny now, I was walking in the hallway and when I turned the corner, Sonny was right there, I bumped into her by accident. "I'm sorry Sonny, when I was talking to Portlyn, I was only acting, I like you, alot actually and I'm sorry." Oh my gosh, I can't believe I apologized. "Its okay Chad, and I like you too." I leaned in and hugged Sonny. She and I broke away, holding hands... I got my chinese food, we went back to my dressing room, I shared my food with her, she felt so bad for taking it, she's so sweet and adorable. I sound so sappy now. "Thanks Chad." Sonny and I decided not to go to the sleepover, we're hanging out here instead.

'Cause I'm never going down,  
>I'm never giving up.<br>I'm never gonna leave,  
>So put your hands up.<br>If you like me,  
>Then say you like me.<br>I'm never going down,  
>I'm never giving up.<br>I'm never gonna leave,  
>So put your hands up.<br>If you like me,  
>Then say you like me.<p>

I've never given up on Sonny, we're still together, by together I mean... we're actually married. Yup, I'm married to Alison Munroe... I love calling her Mrs. Cooper. We're also having a baby soon, in about an hour to be exact, Sonny's in so much pain but she still looks so beautiful. "I like you Chad." I still remember when she first said she liked me, it felt so amazing. I never gave up, I never went down... never left either and its staying that way. "Sonny, you're ready to give birth now." she looked at me terrified. I pecked her lips softly, "You'll be okay Sonshine. Trust me." Dear God, please calm her down. "Okay Sonny, you're going to push and Chad, you're going to count to 10 and Sonny after he says 10, you're going to breathe." I got it, I checked with Sonny, she got it. "Ready?" I asked her and she nodded, she was holding my hand, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." I did this over and over again, maybe 5 times. Suddently I heard a little cry.  
>"Congratualtions Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, you guys have a healthy beautiful baby boy."<p>

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<br>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<p>

Just say you like me.

Sonny and I named him Jacob Robert Dylan Cooper. The nurses set him up in the nursery, I went over to see him, he's so precious, I wanna hold him. I went back to the room with Sonny and layed next to her.  
>"I love you." Sonny said, sleepily, "I love you too Sonshine." I said caputuing my lips with her's.<p>

~Just Say You Like Me~

* * *

><p>I don't really like this song fic : I'm listening to Lil' Wayne- How To Love, I love this song :)

Please review this story and my other story Someone Else Shares Your Pain, thanks :)

God Bless :)

- Javi :)


End file.
